Journal of Ryan Evans: Adventures in NYC
by Pinkiestarmagick
Summary: Ryan, Gabriella, and Tabby are going on an adventure to the East Village at NYC. A sequel to Journal of Ryan Evans. Crossover with RENT


**Journal of Ryan Evans: Adventures in NYC**

**Note: **A sequel to "Journal of Ryan Evans".This is a crossover between RENT and High School Musical, but it's mostly HSM since this is Ryan's Journal. Enjoy and please reply!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10/12/06

Dear Journal,

Miss Darbus announced that we're going on a field trip to New York City. I couldn't wait, they're many adventures there, but what I really wanna do is go to the East Village (Or Alphabet City.) And we all know that Sharpay wants to go to the shops, TRL but mostly the Broadway streets. Gabi (I'm calling Gabriella "Gabi" now since we're dating) and I planned to check out only Avenue A and B since what I've heard those are the only streets we can survive at. As I got home and Tabby arrived, she wanted to know what's going on. So as I told her about NYC, she wanted to come along with us. The plan is that we sneak her onto the airport without Darbus knowing as Tabby gets in one of my cases. That was all her idea, not mine. I just hope Sharpay doesn't come spying on us. I doubt it mostly.

Signed, Ryan

10/14/06

Dear Journal,

Just got on the airport and I'm sitting with Gabriella, Tabby's sitting at the grand sitting on board. Sharpay wanted to sit there but Miss Darbus didn't approve that, thank god. I know I didn't write before since I was to busy getting ready for this trip yesterday. I almost forgot that Troy has one of the cheerleaders for his girlfriend. I was hoping Gabriella didn't feel hurt, but she didn't seem to care since we're now boyfriend and girlfriend. Anyway, Tabby, Gabriella, and I planned to go to the East 11th street Lot first, go to Tompkins Square Park, and then go eat at the Life Café. As for now, Tabby's relaxing while Gabi and I are goofing off and having fun until Darbus gave us a "stop that" look as she cleared her voice. As of right now, Gabi's asleep and leaning on my shoulder. Maybe I should hit the hay since it's an hour past my curfew if I lived in Central time. Nighty-night!

Signed, Ryan

10/15/05 A

Dear Journal,

We finally aborted Eastern Time and it's 10:36 AM. I'd be still snoozing back home. Miss Darbus booked us a hotel in Times Squares, my roommate is Gabi luckily. Usually it's the same gender we get paired with. Now we just need to find another bed for Tabby unless she gets a bed of her own, which makes Gabi and I sleep in the same bed. We all promised each other that we would find adventure at the Alphabet City. Tabby suggested that we pretend to be sick like in _The_ _Lizzie McGuire_ _Movie_.But have tummy aches instead of a fever. So Miss Darbus had to keep checking on us, we told Kelsi about what we're going to do. So everytime Miss Darbus and her class are ready to go back at the hotel, Kelsi will call us on my cell. As for now, we're barking for adventure here at the East Village.

Signed, Ryan

10/15/06 B

Dear Journal,

We went to the East 11th Street Lot; no one was there so I got onstage pretending to perform a concert there. Gabriella and Tabby were giggling a lot. Then three people came in so we hid under the stage. Some curly brunette woman said something about doing a protest for the Tompkins Square Park. The brunette told a blonde man with glasses that they could film it and an African-American woman dressed like a lawyer to do some of the lighting and setting. That is when Tabby sneezed. Soon those people came looking under the stage and saw us. We were in deep trouble, but they didn't chased us like an angry mob. They told us their names, the brunette was Maureen, the blonde glasses dude was Mark, and the lawyer was Joanne. They we protesting against a commercial studio being built on the Tompkins Square Park, we decided to help them. They asked if we could go to the Life Café, but then Kelsi called so we had to go back at the hotel. We planned to see the three again tomorrow. Can't wait for the protest this Friday.

Signed, Ryan

10/16/06

Dear Journal,

We went back to the East 11th street Lot. Tabby brought a stereo along; she thought that I could show Maureen, Mark, and Joanne my singing talent. As we arrived, three more people arrived at the lot. Mark introduced me to them. Their names were Mimi, Roger, and Collins. Mark told me that they once were HIV positives but survived. Gabi explained where we came from and what we did to come at the Alphabet City. Tabby made me go onstage to show them about my singing. I sang, "Look In the Mirror" from _All Grown Up_. Maureen considered that I should perform at her protest. See the protest is about showing the many talents of different people. Tabby wanted to do a magic performance. This is going to be one of those other big nights.

Signed, Ryan

10/17/06

Dear Journal,

The night of the rehearsal, many people were there. Roger just finished his performance with Mimi dancing for him. Imagine Gabi doing that as I sing. If this wasn't a pen I would have erased that. Stupid permanent ink. Anyway, I went onstage and that moment it felt like a concert not just for East High. I sang the song that has the high G note called, "Ex-Boyfriend." I didn't know if the homeless liked jazzy-pop but I did my best. After I sang my song, the homeless cheered and started to chant. That was when the police came into the lot. Looked like the protest turned into a riot, so Maureen invited Gabriella, Tabby, and I to celebrate our rehearsal at the Life Café, as Mark came in, he announced that he put some of the footage of the riot to the Buzzline network then to TRL. That is when we were in deep trouble.

Signed, Ryan

P.S. Sharpay watches TRL a lot which could mean that she might rat on me and Gabi.

10/19/06

Dear Journal,

Right now, Gabi and I are in a lot of trouble including Tabby thanks to Sharpay. Note the sarcasm: I never would have guessed. Yesterday in the afternoon, Sharpay watched TRL and saw Gabriella, Tabby, and I during the riot as Tabby hit a policeman on the pole as he was coming to get Gabi and me, thank god. The worst part is that tomorrow we're going to learn about many of the Broadway shows that are going to play at Tompkins Square Park. So Gabriella, Tabby, and I are going to the Alphabet City and spend the night there instead of the hotel. I just hope Darbus or Sharpay find out about this.

Signed, Ryan

10/20/06 A

Dear Journal,

So glad that Mark, Roger, and Collins allowed me to stay with them last night. Tabby and Gabriella stayed at Mimi's room. I told them why we went here to stay in (read the entry I wrote last time). Maureen called Mark to meet them at Tompkins Square Park as in the same day that Darbus and her homeroom are at! Maureen told us that some man named Benny was going to announce the news about the park. She told us to bring all our equipment there and do our performances we did like at rehearsal as we memorize. Can you say "too much trouble?" Say that three times fast.

Signed, Ryan

10/20/06 B

Dear Journal,

This was it, the performance of a lifetime. Everyone was watching the show including Miss Darbus, Sharpay, and the homeroom. As Maureen announced about what's going on and what we're protesting about. I was up after Roger and Mimi performed (like I wrote before). As I got up onstage, Darbus and Sharpay made surprised faces at the same time. I performed my song "Ex-Boyfriend" and everyone was making thunderous applauses including Darbus. As I got off stage, Darbus apologized to Tabby, Gabriella, and me. As Sharpay was shocked, I introduced her to Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Mimi, Roger, and Collins. Sharpay and Maureen looked at each other like they could have something in common. Tabby suggested that they are both drama queens except Maureen was a lot more nicer. Sharpay walked away angrily. As for Benny, the commercial studio construction was off. At least he doesn't get very furious like Sharpay does. LOL

Signed, Ryan

10/21/06

Dear Journal,

Today is the final day at NYC, as I'm going to miss my new friends (even if they are on their mid-20s). I actually found adventure and hope to find it again the next time I visit. Mark said that he will send me a video of my performance. It's been one hell of a week as I spent my time here. I promised them to send them postcards every month so we can all know what's going on with each other. So right now, I'm on board as Gabi's sleeping next to me, Tabby's in the grand sitting again, and Sharpay couldn't go there once again. I hope there's another adventure once I get back to NYC.

Signed, Ryan


End file.
